Bubby
Su nombre completo es Robert Michael Peter Luke Frances Darth Bruno Seragliano, y es apodado simplemente Bubby. Es un personaje que sólo aparece en Grand Theft Auto 1 y será el jefe del protagonista durante toda su estadía en Liberty City (por lo que también es el 1° jefe del juego). Historia Don Seragliano, nacido el 6 de junio de 1970 y unido en matrimonio a Skye, es la cabeza visible de la familia Vercotti, una poderosa organización criminal asentada en Liberty City, y rival de la familia Sonetti con quienes disputa el control de la ciudad. Como dato curioso, Bubby esta obsesionado con vengar la muerte la muerte de su padre a manos del servicio secreto británico. Sus encargos resultan ser muy variados, y van desde ataques a la familia Sonetti, hasta robos de autos y servir de conductor para, por ejemplo, asaltos a bancos. 'Gangsta Bang' En esta primera parte las misiones principales serán encargadas mediante teléfonos públicos ubicados en South Park, y a decir verdad son bastante simples, quizás el encargo mas interesante es hacer estallar una comisaría mediante un camión lleno de explosivos. Terminado el nivel, deberemos encontrarnos con uno de los miembros de la familia Vercotti, quien nos advertira que la pasaremos muy mal si volvemos a ir en contra de ellos. 'Heist Almighty' A penas comencemos, recibiremos una misión (probablemente de Bubby) donde nos piden rescatar a una tal Sasha (¿quizás su hija?), independiente de si lo logremos o no, una vez terminada se activaran las misiones principales, esta vez en una plaza en North Fort Law. Una misión curiosa a destacar es una donde nos piden llegar hasta una Van, una vez allí tomaremos el control de auto a control remoto con una bomba instala, y cuyo objetivo es alcanzar un deportivo y hacerlo explotar, el juguete es muy rápido y es el único vehiculo que puede pasar por debajo del resto de los autos sin ningún problema. Una vez terminado el nivel deberemos conducir hasta un edificio en South Island Heights, en donde por fin estaremos cara a cara con nuestro jefe, quien nos dara el siguiente diálogo: "Nice work kid, but the shit hit the fan, the cops are crawling up my ass with flashlights looking for you. I booked you a flight to San Andreas" Cuya traducción sería algo así: "Lindo trabajo chico, pero está salpicando mierda, los policías están trepando sobre mi trasero con sus linternas, buscándote. Te he reservado un vuelo a San Andreas" (Quizá la traducción no sea del todo buena). Tras lo cual desbloquearemos la mencionada ciudad. Crímenes que se le investigan * Asalto a mano armada. * Asesinato. * Homicidio sin premeditación. * Ser lastimoso (Pimping). * Extorsión. * Soborno. * Posesión ilegal de narcóticos. * Fumar en un área para no-fumadores. * Estacionamiento de doble fila. * Traición. * Adulterio. * Codicia. * Idolatría. * Imitaciones (personificaciones) de Joe Pesci (cantante, cómico y actor estadounidense). * Conocimiento de matanzas ilegales. Asociados conocidos *Pablo Vercotti. *Tommy Romero. *"Crazy" Jimmy Waterson. Estos personajes suelen ser mencionados en algunas misiones de Bubby. Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto 1